ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mukatu Guitar
The Mukatu Guitar is a special guitar designed by WikiMan. Its design is inspired by the guitar used and designed by american electronic-rock artist Mukatu and built by GuitarTechPete. Aside from being capable to be played like a conventional guitar, it is capable to play samples and other sounds. Overview Etymology The Mukatu Guitar is named after musician Mukatu, who in turn took the name from Mugatu, Will Ferrel's character on the comedy flick Zoolander. The other components -TheRealPad and the Walls Osc- are named after TheRealMukatu (Mukatu's youtube page) and Walls (a song by Mukatu), respectively. Features Parts Note that these features are based on the design's first version. *'Headstock' - The headstock's design is similar to that of an acoustic guitar. And like such, it has the typical function of holding the strings and allowing the tuning of the strings. *'Fretboard' - Its function and design are pretty much like that of a guitar, no matter if acoustic or electric. *'TheRealPad' - A built-in MIDI controller consisting of 16 trigger pads lined up in 2 horizontal rows sitting next to the strings on the guitar's body. When "triggered", they can play audio samples that can be loaded using DAWs like Ableton or ProTools. Its design is similar to that of Korg's NanoPad instrument. *'Walls Osc' - Similar to the Kaossilator, this touchpad-based unit can produce a variety of sounds, produce a continuous music loop and be tuned to numerous keys and scales. Its key feature is the "Walls OS" that has numerous functions, such as a "Pattern Looper" that reproduces and generates various loops, both instrument and sample-based, and a "Set BPM" option that also has a metronome sub-function. It can switch between the "independent mode" -that generates sounds by itself- and the "dependent mode" -effecting the guitar's sound, which is a function similar to that of Matt Bellamy from Muse-. *'Knobs' - There are two knobs on the guitar's body. One of them is the volume knob, while the other knob is the tune knob. *'Connectors' - Including them are the traditional Output Jack and a special "USB Jack" uset to load samples "into the guitar" for use in the Walls OSC or the trigger pads. Energy supply Because the hardware used to run the Walls OS would require energy for operation, the guitar can be "charged" using numerous methods. Some of them are: *'Solar Charger' - The guitar comes with small solar panels in its back, allowing the charging of the guitar without any required connection during sunlight. *'USB Jack' - The guitar can be charged by using the USB connector, just like a modern smartphone. *'Amplifier' - The Mukatu Guitar's solar amplifier can be also a source of energy for the guitar. Effects Although the Walls Osc's dependent mode allows effects to be applied to he guitar's signal, the sound can also be manipulated by the traditional way: using effect pedals. Furthermore, the Walls Osc' dependent mode can be combined with effect pedals to create a wide array of sounds and textures. Illustrations MukatuGuitarMarkOne.gif|2D illustrations with numbers and their meanings. (first version) See also External Links The demonstration that inspired the Mukatu Guitar. Coming soon Category:Music Ideas Category:Musical Instruments Ideas Category:Guitar Ideas Category:Mukatu Guitar Category:Music Ideas Category:Musical Instruments Ideas Category:Guitar Ideas Category:Mukatu Guitar